Breathe
by Unapologetically Geeky
Summary: 5 times Peter Parker suffered from a panic attack. A collection of 5 one shots based around Peter having a panic attack. Contains spoilers from Infinity war due to a future chapter.
1. Home Alone

A/N: I'm back! I been really busy with life and that was due to school. Now that it is over I can write more. I was also having a lot of trouble coming out with a story that I loved. This summer I decided to really push myself creatively and come up with a story that I was passionate about. This is what I came up with.

I've always imagined Peter suffering from panic attacks so I really wanted to create something surrounded around that. I did take my own experiences like being home alone and inserted Peter into that situation. For me writing about what happens when I have a panic attack was actually hard because I don't know how to describe it. I tried my best to describe it in a way that makes sense to me and I hope it makes sense to you guys as well. So without further ado here is the first chapter of my brand new story Breathe.

May wasn't planning on leaving eight year old Peter home alone but she had to run to the store. It was right across the street from their apartment and she promised herself that she would be home before Peter woke up. She would of asked Ben to go but he was at work. So when she arrived home she wasn't expecting to find her nephew curled up on the couch, trembling while tears streamed down his face.

"Peter? Are you alright?" She asked dropping the groceries in the entryway.

He didn't answer just continued to cry, his eyes closed tightly. She kneeled down in front of him and asked again.

"I … I thought y...you left me." He told her as he choked on his sobs.

She realized in that moment that he was having a panic attack.

" Peter it's okay. I'm right here."

She took his hands in hers and started to gently squeeze his.

" I would never leave you."

She counted to squeeze up his arms as she continued to speak.

" I love you and I wouldn't leave you for the world."

She continued to squeeze, moving her way back down to his hands. She could see him calm down a bit, gradually becoming relaxed, and uncurled himself becoming more vulnerable. This abled May to scoop him up in her arms and sit back down on the couch. He wiped away his tears as he explained what he went through and asked what had happened.

" It's called a panic attack. It's asuntuly when your body shuts down on you. It happens when a person is anxious or scared. You were correct?" she asked him.

" Yeah." he whispered.

They sat in silence for awhile May rocking Peter back and forth in her lap.

" You okay now?"

He nodded his head and gave her a hug.

" Thank you."

" Your welcome hon." She said calmly as she returned the hug.


	2. Damaged

Peter wasn't expecting the battle to go on for as long as it did. He had gotten the call earlier that morning from Mister Stark, immediately putting on his suit, and rushed to the scene of the fight. When he got there the first thing he saw was an alien of some sort in the middle of an absolutely damaged city. The tops of buildings were missing, ruble scattered across the once barren streets. In the middle of all this chaos was the Avengers. He swung over to Mister Stark asking what had happened and what he could do to help.

" This alien decided to drop in and destroy the place. It would be great if you could web him up kid." Tony explained as he took off.

Peter immediately got to work, weaving himself in and out between the alien's legs, making sure he didn't get stepped on. After finishing his job of webbing the alien up he decided to get to higher ground so he could fight from above. As he was swinging from building to building, the alien decided to take interest in him. The alien casually swung at him snatching him up in the process. It started to play with the young spider throwing him in the air and then grabbing him before he could do anything.

" A… little.. help.. here?" he called out between gulps of air.

" On it kid." Mister Stark answered back.

Right after he heard him respond, the alien loosened his grip causing him to plummet to the ground. He shot a web before he hit the ground, just inches away from getting seriously hurt. He landed on a nearby building to catch his breath and come up with a new tactic to distract this thing. Right before he was about to take off, the alien smashed it's fist onto the building he was standing on causing the whole thing to collapse. He became rigid with fear, un able to think, move, do anything. All he knew was that he was falling and fast. He wanted to move but his body wouldn't. The last thing he remembered was Mister Stark calling his name.

The next thing he knew was that he was on an operation table. His body began to tremble like he was cold, his heart pounded in his chest, and he started having trouble with breathing. He started to look a round the room for a familiar face for comfort but found no one to that effect. The only person he saw was a doctor in the corner of the room working on something. She was a tall women with blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun. She wore a white lab coat and black high heels.

" W..Where am I? Where's Mister Stark?" He asked.

His voice sounded funny to him like it was distinat. That's when he also noticed the throbbing pain coming from his right leg and ribs. His head hurt but he was too anxious to notice that. The doctor rushed over to him, her lab coat billowing behind her.

"Your in the med bay. Now I need you to calm down. Your having a panic attack."

He knew he had had panic attacks before but he always had someone with him to help him through it.

" Where's Mister Stark?" he asked again panic lacing his words.

"You're not in a condition to have any visitors at the moment. I'm afraid I can't let him in here."

Peter could tell that he was getting more anxious the more she talked.

"W..Why?"

" Well you have to go into surgery. You broke your ribs, definitely fractured your right leg, and cut your head open." She answered calmly which in turn did nothing to call his anxiety.

"Please." his voice barely a whisper.

The doctor sighed.

" Your quite the stubborn one." She told him as she called Mister Stark to the Med bay.

Tony immediately rushed into the room and to Peter's side.

" Hey kid. You sure scared us back there."

" Is everyone okay?" Peter asked trying to keep himself occupied and generally wanting to know.

" Always looking out for others before yourself. Yeah everyone's fine." Tony teased.

" How are you feeling?" Tony asked concern and worry etched onto his face.

Peter couldn't help but feel all the pain rush at him at once.

" Everything hurts." he said as he winced.

" Excuse me but can you be so kind and bring some pain meds over here?" Tony asked with fake kindness.

" He hasn't gone into surgery yet." The doctor responding not turning to look at the billionaire.

He could see confusion and strictness on Mister Stark's face.

" He should of been done with the surgery hours ago." Tony barked out.

Peter couldn't believe it. How long had he been out?

" Doctor Cho was running late. I know you don't like us doing surgeries without her. Shes ready to do the operation now if your ready." She explained looking at Peter for confirmation.

Tony looked at him as well.

" You ready kid?"

Peter just nodded ready to get this over with.

" Okay. I'll go inform Doctor Cho that your ready."

The doctor took off into the other room leaving the two in complete silence. When Peter was absolutely sure she was gone he turned to Mister Stark. He could still feel his anxiety bubble up inside him.

"Mister Stark…"

He looked at Tony before he continued.

" I.. I'm scared."

Tony took Peter's hand in his and squeezed.

" Doctor Cho is the best. She deals with injuries like this all the time. Believe me I know. But if it makes you feel any better I'll be right Outside that door. If anything happens I'll be there."

Peter looked at Tony giving him the most grateful look he could as the doctor came into the room.

" Okay she's all ready for you."

Peter looked to Tony one last time.

"I'll be right here promise." He reassured him as Peter was wheeled into the operation room, Tony's words filling him with contentment.


	3. Ride

Peter he'd never expected that he would be on a plane, heading to Germany to go fight THE Captain America. It felt so surreal. And then again he never thought he would go on a plane in his life considering what happened to his parents. When he stepped onto the plane he was amazed to see the plush seats and marble topped tables. It looked more like a living room to him than anything else. He decided to whip out his phone and filmed himself sitting down at on of the tables, right across from Happy.

" Are you sitting there?" Happy asked slightly annoyed.

" Yeah."

" Have you ever been on a private plane before?" Happy asked him s he got up to sit somewhere else.

" I haven't been on any plane before." He responded.

Remembering that he was still recording, he pressed the stop button and put his phone in his back pocket. As the plane lifted off and became steady, he pulled out his Chem. homework. He did that for awhile until he finished, pulling out his phone and started recording. A creaky noise from the plane started to get him a little anxious.

" Sh...Should it be making that noise?" He asked and getting no response.

He stopped recording as his heart started to pound against his chest.

" Okay…" He thought to himself. " I need to stay calm."

He looked around trying to find something that could take his mind off the creaking sound. He had learned from a young age that if he ever had a panic attack,he would find five things to focus on. He didn't have to much to look at but he would make do. He looked at the table before him.

" Okay well the table has a marble counter."

He continued to look around until his eyes landed on the chair in front of him.

" These chairs are pretty…. comfy."

He could feel himself get a little less anxious.

" The walls are a beige color. That's something."

He soon spotted the t.v on the back wall.

" I wonder if that actually works or if it's just for show. Okay one more thing."

He looked around, his eyes crossing over his phone and to Happy asleep in the chair across the room.

" Well there's an idea." He thought to himself as he grabbed his phone ready to create some mischief.


	4. Stuck Under

Peter woke up not quite sure where he was. He could feel pressure all around him, pushing hard on every inch of his body. He tried to move but he couldn't. He started to panic.

" Help!" He yelled.

He started to look around frantically suddenly realizing he was stuck underneath a building. He started to panic even more.

" Help! Someone! Please!" He screamed as loud as he could.

He couldn't help but panic when no one answered. He felt himself not being able to breathe. He took off his mask trying to gulp in as much air as he could.

" Okay…. Okay… Okay." He told himself to help ground him.

He started to re play his day in his head in til he got to his last thought. He was fighting Doc Oc. He soon put two and two together.

" I need to get out of here. Wait,I've done this before." He whispered to himself, trying to push the rubble that kept him trapped.

" Come on! Your SpiderMan!" He yelled at himself as he continued to push.

Some of it started to slide off his back, onto the dusty ground. He was almost out he just needed one more final push.

" Come on SpiderMan!" He screamed at the top of his lungs causing himself to get the rest of the rubble off of him. He stood there dusting himself off grabbing his mask in the process.

" See that wasn't so bad." He thought as he took off to go defeat Doc Oc.


	5. I'm Sorry

So this is the last chapter of Breathe. I hope you all enjoyed this story because I knew I had fun writing it. Do to this being the last chapter I decided to write it off of Peter's death scene in Infinity Wars. This was really hard to write do to wanting to give this scene justice and because this scene broke my heart when I watched it. I just want to thank you all for reading this story I really appreciate it. So without further ado here is the last chapter of Breathe.

" Mister Stark, I don't feel so good."

He could feel it inside him, pushing and pulling, stabbing and punching, putting itself together just to get destroyed again. His spidey senses were of the charts as was his healing factor. He was dying.

" Are you alright?" Mister Stark asked fear taking a hold of him.

He couldn't lose his kid not here not now.

" I don't know. I don't know what's happening."

He really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

" I don't…. I don't wanna go… I don't wanna go."

He couldn't think straight. He stumbled towards Mister Stark collapsing into his arms. He hugged him like his life depended on it. He could feel Mister Stark pulling him closer not wanting to let go.

" Sir please...Please!" he pleaded as tears stung his eyes, streaming down his face.

" I don't wanna go…. I don't wanna go."

He felt himself fading and fast. He felt Mister Stark lower him to the ground. He looked at the one person he always looked up to for one last time.

" I'm sorry." He whispered.

The everything he knew, saw was gone. The only thing he knew now was the cold darkness that surrounded him.


End file.
